


My Pregnancy and Nurse Joy

by mympregbelly



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Friendship, Magical Pregnancy, Male Pregnancy, Male-Female Friendship, Massive Pregnancy, Mpreg, Nurse Joy - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Poke Mart, Pokemon Center, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy, clerk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mympregbelly/pseuds/mympregbelly
Summary: A simple story about working at a Pokemart and the Nurse Joy that looks after me.
Relationships: Joui | Nurse Joy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	My Pregnancy and Nurse Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a simple idea I wanted to try.

For every person that was a Pokemon Trainer, there was a person doing some other kind of job in this world that revolved around Pokemon. In my case, I was one of the many clerks that you would find working at the many Pokemarts scattered throughout the land in all of the major towns and cities, making money by selling the very items every Trainer needs to have in order to continue on their journey. Though it was nowhere near as exciting as the life of a Trainer, I was perfectly fine with it, preferring to be the type of person that stayed in one spot and had a steady job to get me by. Considering the prices of the items that were sold in the Pokemart, I was making more than enough to enjoy a much simpler and safer life.

It wasn’t like I could be a Trainer anyways, due to my condition of being heavily pregnant with triplets, my massive belly obvious to all who saw me. How I became pregnant was a mystery considering I was a male, but considering we lived in a world with creatures that could literally do anything, the common belief was that my pregnancy must’ve been caused by some kind of Pokemon through a move or natural ability. Regardless of the reason, it would seem that I was going to be stuck pregnant until I somehow gave birth or the pregnancy went away on its own.

My pregnancy was actually a big advantage for my job as a clerk as most Trainers who came by and saw me would often buy extra items just to help me out. The female Trainers that visited were often quite interested in my pregnancy and would usually ask if they could touch my belly or if I could show it to them at least, both questions that I would often answer yes to. What also helped immensely was that I was working the Pokemart Counter found inside of a Pokemon Center, which meant many Trainers would often purchase items from me while waiting for their Pokemon to be healed by the Nurse Joy that was in charge of the Pokemon Center.

Despite being trained to help with Pokemon, Nurse Joy was also trained to deal with human injuries that sometimes come up during incidents involving battles or encounters with Pokemon. At the end of the day when the Pokemon Center closed, she would always check my pregnancy and health to make sure I was doing okay, giving me a quick check up before I returned home. She was especially sweet with me, sympathizing with my condition and always checking on me during work hours when she had the moment to. It was fair to say she was the main reason I kept returning to work on a daily basis, enjoying her company alongside working to support myself.

It was thanks to her kindness and support that I was able to work without any worries, knowing I could rely on her to help me if something goes wrong and if I were to go into labor somehow, I knew she could help me with that. Perhaps one of these days I should consider asking her on a date since she was clearly the perfect one for me and I knew she enjoyed being close to my pregnancy as well, finding it interesting outside of the check ups.


End file.
